toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons Series 1.5
The Death Of Toontown Part 1 The Rocket targeted directly at the middle of Toontown Central. It would blow up Toontown Central and eventually the radiation would burn up the rest of Toontown. Millions of Toons were going to die. Or were they.... Flippy, Bonkers, Jelly and the other 14 toons watched as the Rocket landed on Toontown... Boom!!!!!!! It was gone. Toontown had been destoryed. Every single toon was destroyed. This was the end. Flippy and the others eventually climbed into the rocket, and shut the panel. What was left for them? Nothing. Absolutely Nothing. Bonkers looked out of the window. Everything he had was lost. And his friends. Tomasa, Deputy, and Sugar. "ALERT! TOON ALERT!" A siren wailed, the toons turned around, and there was a robot of some sort, it looked like a machine... some perfect killing machine..... "Take them to the dungeons!" It said. They were taken through a large vast hall to some sort of wailing sounds, a door thudded open, and every toon had been captured and taken to the dungeon!! Meanwhile... PLANET: TOONIVERSE . 2 The toons gathered into the hall for a meeting witht their leader, Fliptron. On Tooniverse.2, the Toons.2 were very more technically advanced then the toons. Many years ago, a war was between Toons that wanted to be led by the rebels leader, Sir Loopy CJ, and the toons that wanted to be led by the Toon Council leader, Flippers Doggenbottom. (Flippy's Dad) They fought until eventually the Toon Council won, so the rebels left to a new planet which they named Tooniverse.2, and they were able to create much more advanced material. To show how better they were then the toons, Sir Loopy CJ changed his name to Fliptron. Fliptron entered the stage, ready to announce one of Tooniverse.2's biggest challenges yet. "Ladies and Gentletoons, I am here to announce something. Toontown.... has been destroyed. I witnessed it. It just blew up. This means that we are the best toons ever! The Toons aren't dead though. I also saw a spaceship. They are hovering around this planet, so they may land on this planet. That only means one thing.... we are at war! Peace has not come! This is our planet, and we will win! We will destroy every stinking toon!!!!" SPACESHIP Bonkers and Jelly got thrown into a cell, and a Cog pressed a button and it was locked shut. A few hours later, Jelly was bouncing a ball off a wall. One time he missed catching it, it bounced around the tiny cell, just enough for the two of them, bounced through the bars, off a few cells, and started bouncing on buttons on a control, and all of the cells were unlocked! All the toons ran out. The Cogs tried to stop them, but they just got trampled. Bonkers and Jelly reached the bridge, and got trampled by lots of Toons. A Toon got out a seltzer bottle, squirted it at a Cog, missed, and it hit a control pad! It burst into flames, the engines turned off, and the Spaceship was going to crash land in the nearest place. And what was hat place? That place was Tooniverse.2. Sparks flew from the console as it plummeted down to Tooniverse.2. Tooniverse.2 All the toons were ready to fight. The space ship was coming at them. They could see it. Soon enough they were running as the spaceship would land right on them. It went through the sky, into the At-toon-sphere and right down...down...down..... until it hit the ground with a big bang. On the spaceship,everyone went flying when it landed. The spaceship fell on its side, squishing the pond, the gazebo, some streets, the Gag Shop and the trolley. They had landed. Jelly climbed out of the smashed window and slid down to see where they were. And they were in Toontown! "Council!" Fliptron shouted, pushing past many Toons to meet these Council toons. "What are you doing here?" "Well, we went into a spaceship, flew into space, the Cogs blew Toontown up, we crash landed, and now we are back in Toontown, Flippy." "Im not Flippy! And this isn't Toontown! I am Fliptron, and this is Tooniverse.2." "The rebels?" "Correct." "Now, guards, take them away!" "You will stop," A metallic voice said. It was coming from that robot they had met earlier. "Weapons at the ready!" Fliptron said, and the toons took out some sort of guns. They aimed and fired some sort of lasers at the robot, but it took no effect. It raised it's arm, shot a bolt from it, and disintegrated a Toon. "Destroy all toons!" it croaked. All the toons ran for there lives except for Fliptron. "You will be destroyed!" It said. Fliptron jumped at it but with one swing of an arm he went flying. "PLease don't kill me!" Fliptron cried. Jelly was behind him, staring at his back. He took scissors from his pocket and sliced the wires on the robots back. "Ahh!" it croaked and collapsed to the floor. "This way," Fliptron told Bonkers and Jelly, and they followed them to a hiding place. "First of all, why are the toon council here?" "Well, the Cogs blew up toontown and through every toon on there spaceship and it flew off, someone accidentally--" "There is a Cog coming!" A Toon said. They all hid behind a barrel or wherever the cogs wouldn't find them. Three Cogs entered, all Big Cheeses, and the Robot that disintegrated the toon also came. "Sensors detected 32 toons are hiding in this room. Prepare the bomb." Bonkers was horrified when he heard the word 'bomb' and was about to jump out to tell them to stop when most of the toons with the guns came and started shooting at the cogs and the robot. It blew up the big cheeses, but one by one, the Robot disntegrated the toons. Bonkers and Jelly made a quick getaway, and they went to find Yippie, Sugar and Tomasa. The toons that had been disintegrated were plies of ashes now. Jelly wondered how strong it was, if he had cut the wires and it had instantly got back up. Fliptron went up to the stage to announce something. "Ladies and Gentletoons, and Cogs, please may I have your attention. Cogs, you are destroying too many of us! I want to make an agreement. This is war, no matter what happens. So I have made a desicion, you choose to accept it. My rebels, and the Toon council, work together, to defeat the evil Cogs. What do you say?" "Never!" A Toon from the Toon council said. Lots of other cries of no were heard. "Very well, my Rebels will defeat both the Toon Council AND the Cogs, which means this. This world is at war. Starting from.... now!" mIllions of toons were bickering and cogs were throwing eviction notices were being thrown. The robot was nowhere to be seen though, because he was fixing the spaceship. Which meant one thing. The Cogs were up to something bad. And it was there most evil scheme yet.﻿ TBC in Super Toons Series 1.6 Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress